Hermanos
by Kristy SR
Summary: Serie de drabbles de George y Fred.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Nota: Otro reto con mi amiga JustDanny, esta vez me ha tocado Fred/George, pero esta pareja no me sale, por lo que **es una relación de hermanos**. También, nos hemos dado diez palabras debíamos de incluir en los drabbles. Espero que os guste.

Aclaración: Después de editar la historia me he dado cuenta de que está mal la viñeta número 8, es decir, Charlie era buscador. En la 9, George siguió con la tienda (después de un par de años en mi canon). Perdonad el fallo. xD

* * *

**Hermanos**

1. Espejo

Es como mirarse a un espejo, decía siempre su madre cuando eran pequeños, y se echaba a reír. Siempre les confundía, y gastaban bromas. Fred y George. George y Fred. Dos gotas de agua. Pero ahora, ya no lo son. Él estaba marcado. _Ya no podrán confundirnos_, dijo. Y sonrió. Típico de él gastar bromas, aunque fuera en esa situación. Y en ese momento, temió que no fuera lo único que le quitaran a su hermano en esta guerra.

2. Columna

No era capaz de reaccionar. Le dolía el pecho. Muchísimo. Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía, era aquel agujero negro en la parte izquierda, el lugar donde antes estaba su corazón. Se lo habían arrebatado a la fuerza. No podía apartar la mirada de la suya, de la de aquel Fred pálido y frío. Muerto. Ahora, una alta columna le separaba de él. Una columna que no podía pisar.

3. Dinero

Dinero. Ahora tenían un montón de dinero. Fue genial comprar aquel lugar oscuro para convertirlo en un lugar lleno de risas. Ahora su familia no sería tan pobre. Ahora habrá montones de personas riéndose con sus productos. Sortilegios Weasley. Le encantaba el lugar, y que todos los días aquella chica les llamara por sus apellidos, como que le producía risa. Pero, sobre todo, le encantaba trabajar juntos, codo con codo, como siempre espera que estén.

4. León

No podía. No podía mirarlo y no hacer nada. No podía volver al hospital y ver el lamentable estado de su padre. Porque él, es un león. Los leones tienen valor y protegen a su manada. Su familia. Como George. Se sentía impotente. Quería hacer algo, pero no le dejaban. _No eres mayor de edad, Fred. No puedes entrar en la Orden, _decía su madre. Ahora, lo único que podía era quedarse y mirar como cae la gente a la que aprecia en esta maldita guerra. Como un inútil.

5. Varita

La varita escoge al mago. Al menos, eso dicen. Tal vez, por eso, el día en que compraron su varita las dos tenían el mismo núcleo. _Realmente curioso,_ dijo Ollivanders. Hasta en eso eran iguales. El mismo reflejo. La misma sangre. La misma varita. Ocurre cuando hay conexión entre dos personas. Una unión, o un extraño sentimiento.

6. Juego

Como un juego. Todo empezó como un juego. Algo con lo que las personas pudieran entretenerse. Algo que hiciese sacar una sonrisa a las personas. A veces se pasaban de la raya, y la profesora MCGonagall les castigaba, pero a ellos les daba igual. Pasaban las tardes juntos y se divertían. Ahora, ya no hay bromas. Ni risas. Ni tardes juntos. Ahora, tienen una clase de vida totalmente diferente. Una vida llena de lucha y peligros, de la que no saben si saldrán con vida.

7. Música

Ese día todo fue perfecto. La boda, el banquete. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música de aquel pueblo francés. Un baile bastante divertido. Todo perfecto, sino fuera por un pequeño inconveniente, la voz de aquel patronus. En un momento, toda la diversión desapareció convirtiéndose en miedo. La mayoría de las mujeres se desaparecieron cogiendo del brazo a sus maridos o hijos. Lo único que pudo hacer, es correr hacía él, y agarrarle de los hombros fuertemente. Vámonos nos a casa, suplicó con la mirada. Él le miro a los ojos, viendo el miedo que sentía reflejado en ellos, comprendiendo perfectamente como se sentía, y no pudo más que asentir.

8. Escobas

En su familia nadie había destacado nunca en quidditch. A su madre no le gustaba. A su padre solo le gustaba verlo. Bill y Charlie pasaban de él. Y Percy nada más subir a una escoba se le revolvía el estomago. Tal vez, por eso entraron en el equipo. O tal vez, porque les gustaba sentir la brisa por su pelo y sentir aquella cálida emoción cuando marcaban un tanto. O quizás, porque en el aire nadie era capaz de distinguirlos. Por eso, cada vez que siempre salen al campo con sus escobas, siempre serán los golpeadores Weasley.

9. Vértigo

Todos le ayudaban. Su familia, y los amigos de sRon. Le ayudaban a empaquetar aquellas cajas con bromas. Caramelos de vértigo, turrones sangra-narices,.. todo. No quería utilizar magia. No quería utilizarlo contra aquello que los dos habían trabajado juntos. No tenía sentido que aquel lugar estuviera abierto ahora que él no estaba. Ninguno. Ahora, aquel lugar se quedara otra vez vacío y apagado, sin nadie que lo pueda iluminar.

10. Ojo

Se queda quieto en la puerta, incapaz de entrar. Incapaz de ver aquel rostro dormido. Un rostro tan parecido al suyo. Entró despacio, sin hacer ruido. Angelina estaba dormida después de una dura noche, y a su lado, estaba él. Lo coge en brazos, y el niño abre los ojos. Unos ojos castaños. Lo abraza suavemente, sin darse cuenta de que su esposa se acababa de despertar. _Dile hola a papá, Fred_, dijo_. Hola. Hola, Fred_, dice llorando.


End file.
